Wake me up
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: A new relic has made the team 4 years younger. How will both sides cope with the change? Will they stay like this forever? all we know, secrets will reveal, and blood will be spilled. Optimus x Arcee, will take paring suggestions. First chapter is SO short, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**AUTOBOT BASE**

**OPTIMUS POV**

I was typing on the smallish keyboard in the base, every part of my prossesor focused on this task. Every button sapped my strength, and my optic's fluttered close evey minuet or so. Decoding every Iacon relic's location was harder than I ever thought,even more so with all the other thoughts in my limmited prossesor.

A few beeps alerted me that I had decoded the next relic's location, and Ratchet noticed too.

"What are we dealing with?" He asked.

"A _very _powerful wepon, that turns whom ever in its reach any age younger or older, so young to the point of not being born, or to the point of death." I answered.

Footsteps sounded as I turned to face the team. A few looked to the screen, appearently.

"Woa, that's the next relic!"Shouted Smokescreen.

Bulkhead chuckled,"And I thought Prime was the detctive.", which earned hima annyoyed slap to the head from Arcee.

Arcee stepped foreward. "Optimus, how do we know there aren't 'con's waiting for us to arrive, just waiting to use the wepon?"

"Optimus, decepticon signals are nearing the relic!" Yelled Ratchet.

Everyone's jaw dropped and they looked at Arcee. She shrugged, and Miko sighed. "How in Primus... WHAT THE HECK!"

I looked to the ground bridge. "Autobots, roll out!"

**RELIC LOCATION**

**SAME POV**

I transformed and stood. My familiar foe, Megatron, was ahead. His red opticswere ambitious, and he was smirking.

"Well well well, Optimus. You've come to get the Ageanizior, haven't you? So sad, because YOU'VE COME TO THE START OF YOUR DEMISE!"

He pressed a button on the devise, and Knockout frowned. "Uuhh, Lord Megatron, I think you pressed the wrong button..."

It shone a bright green light, a menacening look.

"Autobots, fallback!"

We all transformed and drove the oppisite direction, and I quickly looked back to my team. One by one, the light consummed them, and the last thing I saw was Arcee, screaming in pain.

**DID YA LIKE THIS?**


	2. And our next adventure began

**RATCHET POV**

**AUTOBOT BASE**

A loud screech came from the holo-screen, a sound only meaning every bot non-present had been knocked out, and their signals went down. I panicked, grabbed my medical kit, told Miko to stop hyperventilating, and ran through the Bridge.

**TEAM LOCATION**

I ran through, and the panic medic I was Automaticly asked, "What happened?" When I was a little shocked at what I saw.

**This was the medic's reaction** "WHAT IN THE FRAG DO YOU TURN SOME ONE 4 STELLAR CYCLES FRAGGING YOUNGER..." (The rest is too grown up for our little 5 year-old brains)

**RATCHET POV**

I sighed and rubbed my optic ridge. I moaned, then drug the immature Optimus prime into the ground bridge, where, in it's location, we would hopefully find something out.

**ARCEE POV**

Darkness. That's what I was floating in. They only thing I noticed was a blue dot. I swam in the darkness towards it, and felt it. It was soft, _very _soft. It made me go numb and fuzzy, and that made me mad. I didn't know why, but it was an emotion so strong I'd only it felt once, and that's when...

Nevermind. They only question I wanted to know was why was I feeling like I was 16 again? I mean, the last thing I remember was running from the relic and then...

Like I'd said, Darkness. Well, then there's the slight possibility of death... No, then I'd be seeing bots like Cliff. The slight possibility I was de-aging ment I was turning any age younger than 20. At least, Or I may get older... Primus, I'M NOT TURNING 8000,000,000 STELLAR CYCLES OLD! Of course, I'd look mostly the same.

Okay, keep positive, and try to get any feeling at ALL back. And, that's when I herd a conversation.

"Ratchet, who are these bot's?"

Ratchet? MIKO?

"The relic turned them all about 4 years younger."

SLAG. I don't wanna be 16!

"At least you got the relic."

Jack's right. Wait, WHAT?!

"Fowler, Don't press that button..."

DUDE, LISTEN TO RAF! Oh, hi Raf.

"Whoa, That was weird!"

Wait, what happened?

"Look! I think that woke Arcee up!"

Oh, it did? Frag, I was ENJOYING BEING KNOCKED OUT!

A blinding light fell around the darkness, swirling the voices into one. A pitiful struggle was all I could attemempt, and the light engulfed me.

A blur of tan, grey, orange and pink swirled around in my optic's, and it finally straightened out where I could make out faces.

"Uhhgg, my fragging prossessor.."

"Arcee? You okay?"

I grunted, then sat up, tucking my legs in.

"Frag, I'M 16!"

"You are?" Asked Miko

I nodded, and looked towards the others. I sighed, seeing Ratchet collapsed by the relic, and kinda blushed when I saw Optimus.

"And we start our next adventure."


	3. Chapter 3 IM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!

**OH GOSH, DONT HATE ME FOR THE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**AUTOBOT BASE**

**ARCEE POV**

I slowly looked around at everyone, trying to memorize who was whom.

Ratchet was thinner, and was color switched. The red pigment looked rusted, a scarlet underneath. He looked like he was wearing a white lab coat with many different medical badges on his chest. The antenna on his 'backpack' was no longer there, nor was the backpack, instead there was a sword, dimly glowing red. On his helm was a scripture of unknown origin, and he had a bit of looked like stubble. He looked around 35 Stellar Cycles old.

Bumblebee was much shorter, about to my mid-shoulder, and was pouting. His black stripes were thinner, and were more focused. He, however, looked like he was wearing a backpack, and it was slumped on his shoulders. The yellow plating on his helm was much brighter, a gold, continuously so until it hit the backpack strap. A red message was written on the back of his helm, and his optic's were a much brighter blue, almost to the point of popping out of his helm. He looked like he was 14.

Bulky wasn't so.. Bulky. But He looked like a bot who you wouldn't expect in a tea party. He was also a bit taller, and was mostly a brighter green, almost spring bud. A sheathed mace was on his back, and His optic's were a Dark green, rare for anybot to have those. Multiple scratches were placed around his arms and servos, and seemed to still be healing. His voice wasn't as deep, it was-childish, almost, like a person who was hitting puberty, as it often cracked. He was fussy enough to be 16.

Smokescreen was, true to the name, a light gray, almost white. His accents were gold, red, and a murky dark grey. Random streaks of black armor strayed across his face-plate and arms. His optic's were a red-orange shade. He was wearing a vest, gold in color, that was tattered and torn at the sleeves and ends, and a bit rusted with the extra long sleeves rolled up. His ped's, oddly, were solid black until below his knee, and had red streaks going around them in circles, almost like human shoes. He also had the attention span and attitude to be a version of Miko. He was 15.

Optimus was shorter, but only by a bit. The red armor on his chassis was brighter, fading into the darker pigment on his arms, and the dark blue was an azure shade, the remaining grey seeming more dull than it already was. His optics were the brightest you could see, a robin egg shade, almost. He was wearing what looked like a light jacket, a dark carmine in color, with the sleeves half-way rolled up. He seemed more out of place, like a teenager, my age actually. His attention span was shorter, and he seemed to be having trouble with his emotions or the matrix. He was 19-or 20.

I felt the most out of place. I was the same height I was before, yet I looked much more different. I was mostly a indigo-dark purple mix, The indigo adding to the mix the farther the armor went down. The small pink accents were replaced by longer red ones, and were curved more with straighter, smoother edges. I wore a black helm cover, what humans call a 'beanie'. Small silver plugs were attached to my audio receptors, running down to a pocket in the hoodie that was tied around my waist. The Hoodie itself was a Aqua color, slightly rusted at the bottom of the sleeves and the waist. I was 19.

Miko talked first. "Whatdo we do now?" She and the other humans sat on the ragged couch in the main room. She was sitting upside down with her feet over the top of the couch, and she was looking up at us with her hands crossed. Jack was slouching over, and the floor was apparently interesting because he couldn't take his eyes off it. Raf and June calmly sat twiddling with their thumbs.

"We can only wait, at the moment. We are currently unable to analyze the relic, due to a certain amount of un-inquired technology." Ratchet said, crossing his arms and balling his servos. His grumpiness only grew due to the change.

"So, what now? Try to do everything the same as before?" Asked Jack. He got up and walked to the railing, and then leaned on it.

"Due to a lack of unheard of analyzing technology, that is all we can do for now." Said Ratchet, and he crossed his arms, and balled his servo's. Almost on cue, we all looked towards Optimus. He quietly sighed, and he then looked all of us in the eye.

"We will need to recover for a while, so everyone is off-duty for today and tomorrow."

We all nodded, and the mission was dismissed. Jack looked down, and slowly smirked as he looked back at me.

"You know, the look... really?"

"Long story, dude."

"Even that, you just called me dude!" He pushed. He pulled up a small chair that was folded up off to the side, and sat in it backwards.

"We've got time, don't we?"


End file.
